Lapis Lazuli
Summary Lapis Lazuli is a Homeworld Gem who debuted in "Mirror Gem". While she is playful and friendly with Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli is bitter and mistrusting towards the Crystal Gems, believing they care more about the Earth than their own kind, likely due to their being unaware for so many years about her captivity. When confronted with an enemy more powerful than herself, she displays a pacifistic and worried approach. She believes that putting up a struggle can only make the situation worse. However, Lapis can change into an aggressive being if necessary. Overall, Lapis is a passionate Gem who doesn't hesitate to fight anyone who stands against her, but is grateful to Steven for releasing her and then healing her gem despite being pained at her hand. Lapis is also portrayed as being a martyr, loyal to Steven and willing to suffer if it means protecting him from Jasper or any danger in addition to Malachite. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At least High 6-A with her powers Name: Lapis Lazuli Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Referred to as female) Age: Over 5000 years old Classification: Gem Powers & Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Can fuse with other gems to become more powerful, Hydrokinesis, Flight, Clone creation, automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity Attack Potency: Unknown physically. At least Multi-Continent level with her powers (Has power over all the oceans of Earth and can fashion them into a giant tower into outer space, did so with a cracked gem and with little difficulty) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic with Massively FTL+ flying speed (Flew from Earth to the Gem homeworld in a very brief timeframe. The extended intro reveals that the Gem homeworld is outside the solar system, as evident by Pearl's line "when we arrived on Earth, from out beyond your star", and in the recent episode "Log Date 7 15 2", the Gem homeworld is revealed to be in a different galaxy from the Milky Way.) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman, Class Z with hydrokinesis (Lifted Earth's oceans) Striking Strength: Unknown physically. At least Class ZJ+ 'with her water clones (Her water clones were on par with the Crystal Gems) 'Durability: At least Mountain level (Survived being inside Peridot's ship when it reentered the earth's atmosphere and crash landed), likely at least Large Country level (Steven was worried about Lapis during the crash landing because he wasn't able to shield her along with the Crystal Gems. While this may simply be his caring nature, this suggests that perhaps this landing would have at least somewhat harmed them, while Lapis was relatively unscathed) Stamina: Limitless Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very high (As the Gem Mirror, she served to record a good deal of Gem history and knowledge) Weaknesses: Enough damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hydrokinesis: Lapis appears to have immense power over water and liquid material, demonstrated by her ability to divide a path through the sea and form the entire ocean into a space elevator. Her hydrokinesis replaces her ability to summon a Gem Weapon. *'Flight:' When her gemstone was healed, it was shown that Lapis can fly using water-wings that extend from her gemstone. *'Water Generation:' In addition to manipulating existing liquid, Lapis can generate a certain amount of water from her gem. This was demonstrated when she summoned her water wings, as they extended from her gemstone instead of forming from the water below. *'Water Constructs:' Lapis is capable of forming water into various constructs that she can control. She has shown to form hands out of water that she can use to attack enemies or use as a platform. She is also able to form chains to entangle or trap enemies with. *'Water-Walking:' Lapis can walk on water, an ability she shares with Pearl. *'Hydromimicry:' Lapis can use her control over water to create flawless, powerful water-clones of her enemies. The clones appear to possess the same fighting styles as the originals, as demonstrated by water Garnet's strength and water Amethyst's constant shape-shifting. They also have the ability to regenerate when damaged and even split to create new clones, making them effectively invincible against most attacks. The only thing that has been shown damaging them was a sound wave from Steven's shield. Other: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kyogre (Pokemon) - Kyogre's Profile Saitama (One-Punch Man) Saitama's profile (This was High 6-A Saitama of 2016/03/29) Inconclusive Matches: Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) - Naruto's Profile Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Water Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Psychics Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 6 Category:Flight Users Category:Cartoon Network Category:Dream Users Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Gems